


Sexual Hallucination

by HoneyCirrus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Also I didn't expect there to be religious corruption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And other pastas make appearances, BEN is a conniving brat, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Marijuana, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Petplay Undertones, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Self-Indulgent, Service Top, Stoned Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Weed, also this is a mansion AU, but not enough for me to use main character tags, but there's 2 moments of it, but they are so goddamn FLUFFY, but they establish consent while sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyCirrus/pseuds/HoneyCirrus
Summary: When BEN drags Toby into one of his schemes, he's eager to reward his favorite little lapdog. But then BEN gets injured, and so they try something newBIG TRIGGER WARNING: In case it wasn't clear in the tags, BEN smokes weed in this, and they have sex. But consent is established with both of them sober. Read at your own risk, lovelies!
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Roger | Ticci Toby/BEN (BEN Drowned)
Kudos: 8





	Sexual Hallucination

"Rem-mind me why I'm supposed to be- SHIT- hyper again?"

BEN grinned softly, sitting upright on the edge of the bed as he gets ready for the day, brushing through his golden locks to get the sleep tangles out. Despite his aquaphobia-related difficulties with hygiene, the smaller elf liked to make an effort to appear presentable, especially with his hair. At least it didn't get greasy until after a few weeks now.

"All the others were piling on me last night and making fun of me, especially how I stand out because I'm really the only one that doesn't kill people myself. All in good fun, I'm sure," BEN answered, looking back at Toby with a sly grin, "But I'm not about to let them think they can just walk all over me. They're long overdue for a reminder of why they keep me here. Really, I'm being merciful by ONLY using your hyperactivity against them~"

Toby nodded softly, grinning as he thought this over. "I g-guess I can try to pla-lay it up for yo-you, cherí~" he smirked, his French accent really shining through as he spoke.

"God, you know I love it when you call me that," BEN grinned, his ears perking up as he moved to crawl on top of Toby and give him a quick smooch, but he stopped just before his lips.

"Say "kisses" for me."

Toby chuckled softly, rolling his eyes as he jerks his head gently in a sudden tic.

"Kees-ees."

BEN smiled widely, finally leaning down to plant a few little kees-ees all over Toby's face. Eventually, he sat back up to allow Toby room to breathe and giggle. He looked around a moment and checks his nightstand. That's right, he was snacking on some 75% off Valentine's chocolates he scored on a grocery run the other day. He grabs one he assumes is orange-creme filled. Honestly, they could be filled with toothpaste and he'd hardly know the difference.

"Here, have this, a little extra fuel to give 'em hell~" the elf grinned, pressing the chocolate to Toby's lips.

"No, those are yo-yours, I ate- whore- enough la-last night…" Toby said with a slight spasm of his mouth, though it was easy to see through his humble rejection.

BEN frowned softly, his ears downturning just a bit in disappointment. He jutted his lip out in an exaggerated pout, adjusting himself slightly to better straddle his boyfriend's chest. BEN knew by now if he did this juuuuuust right, it was near impossible for Toby to resist such a request.

"Aww, but you already agreed to so much, and I wanna help you... Well, I suppose if you REALLY don't want to, it can't be helped…~"

BEN was  _ delighted _ to see Toby's eyes widen as he quickly shook his head, eager to not disappoint the blond looming over him. He grinned, taking gentle hold of Toby's chin and locking eyes with the slightly twitchy boy beneath him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Open up, puppy~"

Toby certainly was surprised by the flirtatious turn of the conversation, but he certainly wasn't complaining as his brain practically slid right out of his body, his only focus on the chocolate being gently pushed into his mouth, BEN's fingers lingering just a moment longer than necessary before pulling back. Sultry as he may have been at the moment, BEN was aware that Toby can't exactly chew with his fingers crammed in there.

Well, he COULD, but then BEN will lose said fingers.

BEN waited patiently for Toby to swallow, then pushed his fingers right back into his mouth, slowly, just allowing him to swirl his tongue around. He was aware the most surefire way to get Toby's attention was to whip out his classic Dom™ cards, such as fuel his oral fixation a bit, or offer a bit of praise.

"Good boy~"

Toby let out the softest of moans at the words, doing his damnedest to will his mouth scar to miraculously fill in so he could truly suck on his fingers, though he isn't quite distracted enough to not listen to BEN.

"I'm gonna make myself scarce, ride Epona for a while, maybe go into town, we'll see. And you're gonna cause hell for everyone, bounce off the walls for a while, and really make them feel my absence without me there to keep you under control. Insolent little pets like you need someone to hold their leashes, after all. If you do a good enough job at it, when I come home, wait a little while and then come to my room. We don't want them suspecting you're being told to do this, after all. And then I'll reward you~"

BEN may be a conniving brat, but Toby knew he makes good on his promises.

* * *

Make himself scarce, BEN did.

And wreak havoc, the ever-so-obedient Toby did.

Toby spent the entire day systematically pestering nearly everyone he came across and making himself into the biggest nuisance possible. Jeff dealt with constant poking and a cacophony of giggles from behind the couch. Masky dealt with constant cries of "Hey, M-Masky!". Slenderman dealt with a bombardment of questions about the most inane subjects. Jane, Clockwork, Hoodie, Lost Silver, no one was free from his chaotic antics. Fires were started in the kitchen, things were touched he was asked not to, hints to ple _ ase for the love of God shut UP _ were not taken.

"Rodgers, what's gotten into you today? You're usually hyper, but never like... This," Masky inquired, squinting suspiciously behind his effeminate mask.

Quick to dissuade any ideas that this isn't natural behavior, Toby let out a dramatic groan, flopping down on the occupied couch with seemingly no care for its occupants.

"I'm boooorrreeeeeedddd! There's no m-missions today, and -shit FUCK- BEN's busy with his stupid horse... I don't even know when he'll be back!"

Jeff let out a quiet sigh, pushing Toby down to the floor. " _ Off _ , twitchy. I ain't your pillow."

Jane gave a quick glare at Jeff's aggressive shove of the male, but she forced herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Her patience was being tried that day from multiple angles, but she had little desire to break the peace if she could avoid it.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Toby. Until then, maybe you can try to do something productive! Like, uhm…" she offered, but fell a bit short on a suggestion.

**_I̷f̴ ̴y̸o̴u̴ ̴h̴a̶v̸ê ̵t̴h̵i̷s̵ ̴m̷u̷c̴h̵ ̶e̶n̸e̴r̴g̷y̵,̸ ̷y̸o̷u̴ ̸h̷a̶v̷e̴ ̷t̷h̶e̸ ̵e̴n̶ér̸g̷y̵ ̵t̸o̵ ̴r̵ãk̷e̷ ̴m̷ÿ ̴g̶a̵r̶d̶e̶n̷.̷ ̴I̵t̴ ̵i̸s̶ ̷g̷e̵t̵t̵įn̷g̵ ̷w̵a̶r̷m̶ ̴a̷g̵a̷i̷n̸.̵_ ** _ , _ Slenderman said, though through his own staticy telepathy, pointing to the door.

Though it was phrased as a polite suggestion, everyone knew better.

* * *

_ Oh, BEN better make my reward worth it, _ Toby thought, angrily shuffling the leaves out of the dirt patch and towards the rest of the forest, perhaps a little more forcefully than intended. Whether that was from tics or just frustration at the consequences of his own actions, who could say. Though, he supposed being given a punishment for causing so much trouble meant he was doing a good job at it. Oh, well. At least they wouldn't forget to appreciate BEN for keeping him occupied and reined in, so he supposed the goal had been accomplished.

Toby was no stranger to manual labor. Though most of the chores were distributed evenly, he was often given the harder work, mainly due to his inability to feel pain. It wasn't a superpower, by any means, and he knew BEN mother henned over him something fierce because of it and fretted over every little cut or bruise, but it at least came in handy that he didn't feel muscle soreness with the harder chores. And after all, everyone knew he wouldn't know if he was pushed too hard, and trusted them to help him limit.

It was nice to feel cared about by multiple people. It made him feel like this was the family he wanted all along.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft sound of hooves against dirt. He looked up eagerly, and was a little surprised to see BEN not on his horse's back, but instead floating in front of her and leading her to the shed he had converted into a small stable for her. Toby was still  _ almost _ surprised BEN managed to convince Slenderman to allow it, but he knew there was no way BEN would ever give up his beloved equine, and probably fought tooth and nail to keep her, and be able to do so properly. Given that all these years later, and she had not only a stall, but a small pasture and a cow calf companion, it seemed to him that BEN won.

"Hey, BEN!", Toby cried, catching the elf's attention. He set his rake down and headed over.

BEN gave a half-hearted smile, and waved to Toby. The brunette found himself growing a bit more concerned as he noticed the redness around his boyfriend's eyes and the blood coming from it a little more watery. BEN wasn't crying currently, but it seemed like he was fairly recently.

BEN was quick to address it, noticing... Well, that Toby noticed. "Epona got spooked and threw me. It hurt pretty bad when I hit the ground, but I'm fine now."

"Yo-you su-ure?" Toby asked, a little concerned. He didn't know anything about how pain felt, but that it was bad, and usually meant an injury for others.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little too banged up on my back to comfortably ride her back. Lay down for a bit, a couple bong hits, I'll be fine," BEN reassured, floating up a bit more to kiss the tip of Toby's nose. He glanced over, and giggled as he noticed just why Toby was outside.

"...got stuck on yard work?" he asked, moving back to open the pasture gate for Epona. He rode her bareback, anyway, as sore as it usually made him, so there wasn't any tack to remove.

Toby rolled his eyes, his neck cracking as his head twitched. "Apparentl-ly, I did  _ too _ g-good of a job- shit- causing trouble."

BEN let out a hearty little giggle, moving to drape his arms over Toby's shoulders, all prior bad mood from getting bucked off melting away. He was forever grateful that Toby had that effect on him.

"Good boy~ Though, I didn't expect you to deal with an actual punishment. So, I'm sorry about that. You finish up in here, I'm gonna go get my back sorted out. By the time I'm all good, you should be done. I'll make it up to you, I promise~" He leaned in to give Toby a hard kiss, playfully swatted his butt for good measure, and left without another word.

Toby never raked so fast in all his life.

* * *

BEN walked in, or more accurately, floated in, and was immediately hit with a chorus of relieved sighs, groans, and "thank God"s. He giggled softly, doing his damnedest to keep the smug grin off his face.

"I was only gone for a couple hours, guys, I didn't know I'd be missed  _ that _ much," he said.

"Your boytoy has been losing his fuckin' mind since you left, cowboy," Jeff groaned, earning a swift swat on the arm from Jane.

"I wouldn't go that far, but Toby  _ has _ been a bit... Difficult today," Jane said gently.

"More than usual," Masky piped up from the kitchen.

BEN grinned softly, rolling his eyes. "Far cry from 'you're fuckin' weird for not having a body count', looks like I'm popular today~"

It was hard to keep the glee at his little scheme working off his face. He normally wore his heart on his sleeve, and had such difficulty not showing his exact emotions. It was part of the reason he preferred to mess with people online, back when he sought out victims for his sadistic desires. It was much easier to play the long game when no one could see his lack of a poker face. Luckily, now, he found no desire to permanently damage anyone, not in any way they couldn't shake off as simply a "dick move".

Not that his sadism went away. He simply had a captive audience for his schemes that he happened to care about too much to seriously harm.

And also a Toby.

"Are you still bent out of shape about that? You know I was just messing with you," Jeff said, grinning.

Luckily for BEN, he was always the smartest person in the room. Even with his facial slip-ups and overwhelming delight, it was easy to talk his way out of any suspicions. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, jackass. Everything's all fun and games when you're picking on the little guy~"

Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes. He liked messing with his best friend, just as BEN liked messing with... Well, everyone, but he was getting tired of the circular conversation. "Whatever, BEN. Just leash your fucking dog."

"Oh, I have every intention," BEN mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Just send Toby up to my room once he's done raking!" BEN said cheerfully, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

BEN never understood how most people felt bad or guilty about spending extended periods in their rooms or in their bed.

Sure, he liked having various projects of things to fix, riding Epona around the forest, running into town for groceries or mail, occasionally hanging out in the living room with his new family, but his room was his sanctuary. He always felt the most in control in his room. If he was understimulated, he didn't have to ask to turn on music. If he wanted to play a video game, he only needed to take his pick. If he wanted a certain decoration style, he didn't have to think of others and their sensibilities, he could have green walls covered almost complete in posters and 90's arcade carpeting and Nintendo bedding and his mask hung with care on the wall.

BEN was a god, and his room was his domain. He could lay under the covers for hours if he damn well pleased.

He took a moment to rearrange his pillows to prop himself up once he laid down, for his own comfort. It wasn't the first time he was thrown by the damn hooved diva, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Such is the price for being a Horse Girl. Oh, well, the pain faded quickly for him.

He had an interesting relationship with pain. In a way, he could understand Toby, at least somewhat. He didn't really feel it as strongly anymore, especially in his water-rotted extremities. And when he did feel pain, typical painkillers didn't do much.

Weed always took the edge off it, though.

He thought to himself about how lucky he was to still have mostly normal sensation in his hands. He glanced over at his crescent moon shaped shelf, picking out an incense to light and glancing at his matching moon scar in the small mirror he kept on the shelf.

_ Luna's grace,  _ he supposed.  _ Even if She crafted my body to mimic the state my first was in, She didn't want to take too much from me. I wouldn't have learned my lesson with such harsh punishment. Spare the rod, and spoil the child. Not being able to feel, to touch Toby's cheeks and feel them squish in my hands, to feel his- _

He flushed bright red and quietly chastised himself for allowing such perverse thoughts to interrupt his reverence. There's a time and a place, and taking a moment to honor his Goddess wasn't it.

He took a deep breath and lit the chosen incense. He never did find out exactly what scent it was supposed to be, just that it was lunar themed. He didn't quite approve of the brutal nature he had observed in his fellow Moon Children. Luna was a kind Mother to her Children, a benevolent Goddess in his eyes. She had saved him from himself, given him a second chance at life, a second body, an opportunity to right his wrongs before it was too late. Blood sacrifice outside of their own ceremonies seemed... Savage to him. He much preferred his smaller, but thoughtful offerings of incense, pretty rocks and trinkets.

Luna had yet to complain.

His moment of devotion for the day checked off his list, BEN laid back down on his bed. He already felt worlds better, but it still couldn't hurt, right? The way he saw it, he probably had a few hours, long enough to take a couple hits, have it wear off thanks to his high tolerance, and be perfectly sober by the time Toby got done with his hard time. He took his time with rolling a joint, brought it to his lips, flicked his lighter-

-and jumped about a mile when Toby suddenly opened his door and walked in. He quickly sets his joint down, sitting upright, surprised as hell. "Hey, pup, thought you'd be out longer."

Toby smiles, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. "Only stuck on doing the ga-garden."

BEN couldn't help but return the smile, stretching a bit. "I thought I'd have a few hours, hence the joint, but that's out the window now. You're lucky you're cute, or else I'd be mad~"

"Well, don't stop on m-my account- FUCK", Toby said, crawling up onto the bed.

BEN was quick to lay his legs out to accommodate the brunette, running his fingers through his hair, appreciating the gentle pressure on his thigh. It felt natural, comforting to him. He still hesitated a moment, looking down at him.

"I don't know, I think I remember a certain someone I have to make things up to since he got stuck cleaning up a garden~" BEN purred.

"Well, y-yeah, but yo-you're hurting…" Toby said, shifting to look up at him with a hint of concern.

BEN chuckled softly. He never ceased to find Toby's eagerness to please him amusing and endearing. Though, he supposed it went deeper than just pleasing him, and actually wanting him happy. Perhaps both. "Yeah, but it's nothing too bad. Even if I don't, it'll fade in a little while on its own. I'll be okay,  _ I'm _ the one who's supposed to worry about  _ you _ ."

Toby twitched his head slightly, still concerned about his boyfriend's pain. "I can wait…"

BEN sighed softly, gently nudging Toby to get up. He knew if there was one person more stubborn than himself, it was a concerned Toby. The best thing to do was find a compromise now, before the circular talk continues further. He gently takes Toby's hand when they're both fully upright, making sure he has his full attention.

"We're getting nowhere like this, just saying the same point over and over. So... I just had an idea," he said gently.

Toby bit his lip, looking over at the blond. "Yo-you have my attention," he said softly.

"Well, you're concerned about my pain, which I don't think you should be because it's not a big deal, but your concern is still valid. But I still wanna keep my promise, and frankly, you're hot and I wanna hop on your dick-" he stopped a moment to listen to Toby's laughter and set himself at ease before continuing "-so, maybe we do both. As long as you're okay with it, maybe I smoke, and we continue anyway?"

Toby stopped, considering this. It seemed like a strange idea to him. It somehow seemed stranger they never thought of it before, given how many nights they spent giggling through smoke over stupid movies together. But then more worry set in. Who knew how it would go? Would things even be alright? Sure, they're ironing things out now, before any drugs get involved, but Toby couldn't help his concern.

"...nothing too crazy. Not the u-usual roughness- SHIT, DAMMIT- or adventurousness. If yo-you're not g-gonna be on the ball, we take it easy…" Toby offered.

BEN nodded softly, smiling as he squeezed Toby's hand reassuringly. "Whatever you're comfortable with, Tobester. Nothing too crazy. If anything, if I'll be stoned, I'm letting you do all the work."

Toby smiled, leaning in to give BEN one of his kees-ees. He pulls away a moment, resting his forehead against the blond's.

"I'm-m still fine with biting~" Toby smirked.

"A bit presumptuous, don't you think? That I'll allow it just like that? Insolent little pet~" BEN purred.

"Leashing, too."

"Well, that was just a given~ I'll tell you what, you more than deserve a reward, but  _ if _ I believe you earn the right to mark me up, you'll be the second to know besides myself~" BEN said, laying back on his mound of pillows as he picked up his joint again, finally lighting it.

Toby leans down, about to kiss BEN yet again, but he's stopped by a finger to his lips and BEN releasing his smoke.

"Ah, ah, ah~ You know better than that~ Honestly, I thought I had my insolent little pet trained better than that~" BEN smirked, though he shifted to make room for the larger male between his legs as he took on a more commanding tone.

"First, you  _ strip. _ "

Toby felt a slight shiver down his spine at the order, but he gave no hesitation to comply, pulling his clothes off, one by one. This was common with them, BEN not allowing anything until Toby was out of his clothes. On the one hand, it was sweet to see BEN so considerate of his CIPA and his inability to sweat, wanting to make sure he didn't overheat. On the other hand, it made him feel completely submissive, being completely naked and exposed while BEN was still fully clothed.

Yeah, Toby didn't see a downside.

BEN took the opportunity to take a few more puffs of his joint, and rummage through his nightstand. He almost grabbed the box of condoms out of instinct, but then he remembered, there wasn't a need anymore. Just a few weeks ago, they finally got their STD tests back and knew they were clean, so there wasn't a need anymore. But at least he was keeping safety in mind. He instead grabbed the chain leash and Toby's favorite toy for later.

And the lube, of course. Safety first.

BEN already found his mind slipping a bit and his back pain melting away, but he held on enough to get himself nice and comfy back on his mound. He looked over to Toby, ever so patient and waiting on his knees, wearing nothing but his orange collar, and grinned at the sight. He wasted no time clipping the leash to it, appreciating the slight rattle of the metal.

"Good boy~" BEN said, gently tugging the leash to beckon Toby forward.

"I try m-my best, am-mour~" Toby sighed with half lidded eyes, slowly moving to lean over BEN.

"I really am so lucky, having such an obedient puppy to spoil," BEN mused, gently tucking Toby's hair behind his ear before giving him a good, long kiss. He turned away and took another puff of his joint, letting out a deep sigh before looking over at Toby expectantly.

"...well? What are you waiting for? You agreed that you were okay with this as long as we didn't do anything too wild, but that means you're doing all the work. Hop to it~" BEN said, spreading his legs further for emphasis.

Toby was quick to obey, simply giving another quick kiss, then another on his jaw, slowly trailing kisses down. As he tried to hook his fingers in BEN's waistband under his tunic, his hands twitched out. He blamed it on nerves. But it seemed like the more he tried to get them to cooperate, the less they did. BEN opened his mouth to ask what the holdup was, but the moment he realized, he simply smiled, wrapped his hands around Toby's, and helped him ease his briefs down.

"Hey, you're okay, pup…" BEN said reassuringly, laying back once more.

"...nervous, I gu-guess. 's been a while," Toby murmured.

BEN looked down at him, smiling hazily. The cannabis was hitting him hard, finally, but he couldn't complain. "Hey, babe... You know why I love you?"

"...why?" Toby asked.

BEN sighed softly, running his fingers through the fluffy brown locks. Even higher than the Empire State, even when it interrupted moments like this, he never shied away from a chance to show his complete adoration. Even if he was better at showing than telling. "Because you're kind… And you're sweet... And you're handsome as hell... And not to mention, you're  _ my _ good boy~"

Given the slight smile before Toby continued, it seemed to work.

He looked up at BEN, locking eyes as he kissed gently at his tip. He relished in the soft sigh escaping BEN as he took him into his mouth. Toby didn't have any experience before they met- neither of them did, but he had been very quick to learn during the awkward fumblings of their early relationship. The mechanics became pretty straightforward, and the sounds he pulled from the blond delicious. He savored moments like this, savored BEN, savored every second he could personally be responsible for his master's ecstasy.

_ What a good dog _ , BEN's smoke-filled brain uselessly offered between moans.

"Ahh!~ Good... Good boy~" BEN managed to get out. When this seemed to spur Toby on, he did his damnedest to get his brain together to continue. "...make me get off… And I'll let you bite my neck... All you want, puppy~"

BEN didn't even realize Toby hadn't kicked it into high gear until he said that.

Painted nails threaded through brown locks in a death grip, metal rattled, and vocal moans rang out in the room. Toby thought to himself that maybe he should be concerned about the noise, about how loud BEN was being, and how unlike him it was, but he couldn't bring himself to mind that much. As far as he could tell, BEN didn't mind, either.

Toby had become an expert at telling when BEN was close, when he was pushed over the edge. An expert in BEN's body. The hitching in his breath, the slight crease in his eyebrows, the scrunch of his eyes. He had to be, he knew his boyfriend's body worked a little differently than his, didn't quite leave the same... Evidence his own did.  _ Luna's grace,  _ he heard BEN's voice ring out in his mind.  _ She gave me more than enough to let me right my wrongs, but also enough to never let me forget what they were. She is strict, but She is kind. _

He didn't so much find BEN's reverence itself sexy, but more his passion for showing his deity that he cared, the happiness BEN's weird religion brought him.

It didn't take long for Toby to get the signal back off, a loud, gaspy, drawn-out moan and a tug on his hair and his leash. He always loved how BEN looked in this moment, arching his back off the bed and mouth hanging open, every now and then he had his tongue sticking out. BEN always was embarrassed by how he looked, but gave in quickly to reassurances. But no matter the insecurities, no matter their relationship dynamic, this moment would always belong to him.

He pulled back, gently resting his head on BEN's shaking thigh, just looking up at him and giving him a moment to breathe. He found himself getting more concerned when BEN seemed to calm down, but had no more clarity filter back into his expression.

"...are yo-you okay-ay?" Toby asked gently, propping himself up on an elbow.

BEN looked down at him, giving a sleepy-looking smile. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine… 'sall good..."

This only made Toby more worried. "BEN... Are yo-you sure? I don't- CUNT- want yo-you to be hurt... M-maybe we should st-"

"Tobes... Babe…" BEN started, sitting upright, gently cradling Toby's face in his hands. "I'm okay... I'm higher than fuckin' Luna in the sky, I just came, and I am  _ fine _ … 'm more worried about  _ you _ , Freaky McGee…"

Toby sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax in BEN's hands. "I'm-m sorry... Just worried- fuck- I m-might hurt you-"

"Babe, I'm okay-" BEN tried to interrupt.

"-and then yo-you leave-" Toby continued, paying little attention.

"Tobes-"

"and yo-you'll hate m-me-"

"Toby-" BEN pleaded.

"Toby-" Toby echoed.

BEN knew how stressed Toby must be to be repeating his phrases, even through his inebriated mind, so he took Toby's hands and shushed him. "Toby,  _ please... _ I  _ promise  _ I'm okay... I  _ trust  _ you. I know you'll never hurt me. And even if you do on accident, I know you don't mean to. I won't leave you, I won't hate you. If you're scared, we can stop. I feel okay, but if you don't, it's okay…"

Toby took a deep breath, looking up at BEN. "...prom-mise?"

BEN nods softly, kissing his forehead gently. "Promise. Safeword always works…"

Toby sighs softly, his head twitching slightly in BEN's hands. "...I'm-m okay to keep- SHIT- going. I just g-got worried for a second…"

"It's okay, babe... You're being careful because you're a good man and a good boy... But I  _ trust _ you, to stop if you're scared, to not hurt me, to be careful with me…" BEN reassures.

Toby simply nods, leaning in to kiss BEN. He's gentle, soft at first, but it quickly turns a little needier, a bit more desperate. BEN can't help but laugh a little, tilting his head up and gently guiding Toby to his neck.

"You know I love your kees-ees, puppy, but I think you've earned more than that~ I'll even let you get me ready, a special treat for my special pup~"

Toby let out a soft whine at this. Whether it was a tic or sheer excitement, even he couldn't say. BEN almost always got himself ready, made him sit patiently and watch, rarely let Toby touch him until he was practicing begging or ready to pounce. It was only on special occasions BEN relented. He wasted no time in reaching for the items on the nightstand.

BEN thought for a moment about chiding and teasing Toby for being so eager, but he chose instead to just move to pull his own clothes off finally. He can't pull together the brainpower to make sure he doesn't go too far, and it's better safe than sorry. Toby was worried enough as it is. He shifted to make himself comfortable on his knees, finally pulling himself from his mound of pillows.  _ A pillow princess no longer. _

Toby, meanwhile, took the opportunity to pour out a generous amount of lube on his fingers, carefully rubbing it around his fingertips and warming it up before it could ever have the opportunity to touch BEN. He uses his other hand to insert his favorite toy, making sure he's prepared as well. They had a variety of strap-ons for Toby, but this one was both of their favorite, strapless, hit both of them in all the right spots, and Toby's favorite bright orange.

BEN pulled Toby from his thoughts with a gentle tug of his leash, grinning softly. "Don't need that brain, pup, if ya keep getting lost in it~ I'm getting lonely~"

Toby grins softly, giving a playful "y-yes, sir" as he scoots closer, taking in the sight of BEN, waiting and ready and for once, not teasing him and making him wait forever, begging on his hands and knees for the slightest satisfaction. Instead, he just gently runs his free hand over BEN's flesh, so as not to startle him before he introduces his lubed fingertips to BEN's entrance.

It only helped so much, BEN couldn't keep from completely jumping, but it quickly gave way to a sigh. He felt as Toby made quick work of preparing him. BEN always felt really awkward about this part, the prelude of preparation. That's part of the reason Toby usually had to wait, feeling like he was in control of something- or, more accurately, someone- helped with the awkwardness. At least Toby was just as eager as he was, one finger became two, became three, and then he was all-too-excitedly climbing over the smaller blond and kissing at his neck and jaw.

"Ready?" Toby asked, giving BEN a moment to breathe before pushing in at his nod.

BEN was definitely more vocal than he normally was. Toby almost let the worry creep back in until he remembered BEN's reassurances and chalked it up to him feeling loose and more relaxed. Instead, he just rolled with it, let the concern melt off his body as he found all the ways to pull out the normally carefully guarded sounds he loved. Even when the leash slipped from BEN's hands and his head lowered, he only paused briefly to return the leash before continuing to thrust into BEN and use his neck as little more than a chew toy.

What a good dog.

BEN could tell Toby was enjoying himself plenty, too. His hot breath against his neck, his hand gripping the sheets tightly before covering his own hand, the occasional nibbles against his sensitive earlobes, the stuttering of his hips. Even out of his right mind on weed and sex, Toby's warmth the only think keeping him from floating away, he knew he was close, and he almost thought to make him wait, but he had no energy to enforce such a thing. Besides, Toby had been so  _ good _ for him,  _ such a good boy, good boy, good, good, good, good, good- _

The higher-pitched, orgasmic whine in his ear and slowing of his hips told him he'd actually been saying that out loud, but it was true.

BEN turned to look back at Toby, face flooded with pleasure, and tugged on the leash to get his attention. He wasn't sure he got it, but he spoke anyway.

"K-keep going... 'm close…"

Toby almost slowed down even further, but he stopped altogether as he saw the gentle look in BEN's eyes, the downturn of his ears, and the single plea that left his lips, despite how unlike him it was to beg.

"...please…?"

How could Toby possibly resist?

He doubled down on his own efforts, casting his own overstimulation aside, or rather, working with it and steamrolled ahead with only one goal, one purpose, the need to chase BEN's orgasm, and chase it he did. BEN swore his goddamn bed was going to break with the sheer force of Toby's relentlessly thrusts, until finally,  _ finally _ , he cried out as he came  _ hard _ . Whether it was Toby's name, a word, or little more than a scream, neither could say, but all that mattered was Toby's teeth sinking into his neck, BEN whimpering from the force of his second orgasm, pairs of arms wrapping around each other tightly, as if they'd lose each other the moment they let go.

After a little while, though, Toby slowly let go, pulling out of BEN and setting the toy aside, to be cleaned later, before carefully tilting BEN's head to examine the bruises and bitemarks littering his neck, all with BEN cooing praises and  _ good boy _ s and  _ making me feel good, what a good puppy _ . It wasn't uncommon for BEN to get the most physical aftercare between the two of them. While there was no doubt BEN was in charge, messing with someone's head, teasing, rewarding good behavior and punishing bad was more his style of sadism, and he was more of a sadomasochist. He got his kicks from telling Toby exactly how to hurt him, and so he usually left the bedroom with far more battle wounds.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Determining that it was only bruising, and BEN would be fine, Toby grabbed his always plentiful supply of baby wipes, or "soap dodging devices", as he called them, and gently cleaning the lube and grime off of them both before finally laying down with his head on BEN's chest, melting against the hands in his hair and the stream of kindness from his lips.

BEN is distracted a moment by his phone on the nightstand buzzing, and he unlocks it to look at the message from Jeff.

[ _ Bladestryker666: you done yet? were tired of turning the tv up  _ ]

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most self indulgent thing I've EVER written, but I don't care, y'all get to have the PRIVILEGE of seeing what makes me happy and make my serotonin go.
> 
> I had SO MUCH fun writing this, and pouring in everything I want to see more of, trans characters, French Accent Toby, service tops and power bottoms, enthusiastic and ongoing consent, fluff and smut in equal measure, two dorks being dorky in love, all sorts of good stuff. And I needed the smut practice, TBH, I always avoid it whenever I can, even if it makes story sense.
> 
> Also, I did my best to portray tics correctly, talking to friends and family with them for various reasons, and I based Toby's stutter on my own, with similar problem sounds to my own! I REALLY hope I did it respectfully!
> 
> And yeah, I know BEN never hallucinates in this, but it's the title of the song that inspired the vibe of this, so eh


End file.
